Client of Kourend
Client of Kourend is the first quest which involves the kingdom of Great Kourend, and is the 131st quest on Old School RuneScape. Details required) to shorten the running distance between the majority of houses' General Stores and to get to Veos |kills = None }} Walkthrough Speak to Veos, who can be found in the Piscarilius House port. Ask if he has any quests for you, and he will say that he has a client from the mainland who is interested in some knowledge surrounding the houses of Kourend, specifically its hierarchy and general social organisation. Agree to help him, and he will give you an enchanted scroll, which you will need to use a feather on in order to write on it. If you haven't got one already, a feather can be easily obtained from Gerrant's Fishy Business in Port Sarim. With the enchanted quill in your inventory, you will have to speak to the general store owners of Great Kourend: Veos location.png|Speak to Veos to begin quest Leenz location.png|Leenz from the Piscarilius House Horace location.png|Horace from the Hosidius House Quartermaster Briget location.png|Jennifer from the Shayzien House Munty location.png|Munty from the Lovakengj House Regath location.png|Regath from the Arceuus House NOTE: If you are using the Teleport to Kourend spell to get around Great Kourend, talk to Leenz, north of Veos before teleporting, as this is the one house where teleporting doesn't shorten the running distance. After that, teleport to Great Kourend and travel to the next general store, repeating the process as needed. Speak to a store owner, and ask them about their respective houses. Ask why someone should gain favour in their respective houses. When you are receiving information from the Regath, the Arceuus House general store owner, the quill will mysteriously glow and damage your hand! You will not take any damage, however. Once you've spoken to every single general store owner, a mysterious voice whispers to you that you must return to Veos. He will take your quill and scroll. You then tell Veos about your hand being damaged, and he says the client apologises, as the mention of the Dark Altar "provoked emotions". Veos will then ask you to take a mysterious orb and activate it when near the Dark Altar. The Dark Altar is found north of the Arceuus House, which can be reached relatively quickly by teleporting to the Wintertodt Camp via a games necklace, running south until you reach the dark area, and then east. If you have access to Fairy rings, use the code to get close to the Dark Altar. The Dark Altar is located north-east of the fairy ring. (You need to unlock it by paying 80,000 coins.) Once you are near the Dark Altar, activate the orb. It will shatter into broken glass. The mysterious voice will then whisper to you that you must return to Veos once more. Return to Veos, who will then claim that he has not spoken to you since taking you to Zeah, and will become possessed. Veos' Client will now speak, with the player questioning him to no avail. Before he releases Veos from his possession, he will grant you 20% favour in the House of your choice, or the House you have the least favour in if you have 100% favour in four other Houses. Quest complete! If the player has a Ring of charos (a), obtained from the Garden of Tranquillity quest, players can attempt to charm the client into revealing his name. However, the client will foil the attempt, asking the player if they truly thought that he could be manipulated by Charos' feeble magic. He decides to tell the player due to their efforts, and reveals himself to be Xeric, a tyrant who ruled Great Kourend nearly 1,030 years ago. Rewards Trivia * The quest cannot be completed by talking to Veos in Port Sarim, the dialogue option is only available in Great Kourend.